


Falling

by Orlha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlha/pseuds/Orlha
Summary: Where a faulty seal sends them back in time and modern Konoha swearing is hilariously inappropriate. Also includes angst.Team 7 Time travel challenge.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 184
Collections: Naruto challenge fics





	Falling

“Two minutes more, Naruto! That’s all we can give you!” Yamato yells, wood weaving into thick layers of shields around them and the seal that Naruto is maniacally painting with his chakra infused blood. 

Naruto doesn’t reply. Even with Kakashi helping him, it’s hard to think and do precise calculations in his head. 

Kaguya roars above them. Sakura leaps, fist reared. Sasuke deflects the first few bone arrow with a well-aimed chidori. He pants and the lightning fizzles out at the last minute.

“Sasuke-kun!” she screams, too occupied with her own barrage of arrows to deflect to assist Sasuke. A bone spears through Sasuke as he falls in mid-air. Coughing, blood flecks onto his face. 

“Sakura.” _I’m sorry,_ he mouths. His skin greying and darkening before he turns into ash then crumbling like so many had before him. They were the last ones now.

 _“Sasuke-kun!”_ Sakura reaches out.

“Sakura!” A rush of ink lions blocks another barrage of bone arrows, an ink eagle plucks her out of the air, diving towards Yamato’s shield.

“Focus!” Naruto calls out as Sakura’s dropped next to him. 

She turns, scrubbing the tears from her eyes. They have to succeed in sealing Kaguya. For the sake for all those who had sacrificed their lives this mad man’s quest for eternal paradise, for those sacrificed their lives in buying Naruto and Kakashi time to create the seal.

There might not be enough chakra for it. There might not be anyone else but them now, Sakura thinks hollowly. The Shinobi Villages had mostly been wiped out. 

She places her hand where Naruto motioned to.

_3_

_2_

_1_

Sakura pushes all her remaining chakra into it, praying to anyone, _anything_ that could hear her for it to work.

Then her vision fizzles, a feeling of being drawn into something drags her. 

And she falls.

Falling and falling. 

Falling 

and 

falling. 

Fa

Lling

F

A

L

L

I

N

G

Sakura’s legs give out underneath her when she finally stops. There are similar sounding thuds next to her. Forest looms over her, sunlight dappling through lush dark leaves. A bird calls as it flaps through the trees.

Instinctively, she knows it’s not the Konoha she knows. By the time Naruto had finally devised a seal to Kaguya, most of the forests and mountains had been destroyed. Had sealing Kaguya changed everything? Had sealing Kaguya returned the world to its previous state?

She laughs a mirthless laugh, laughs until tears stream down her face. 

“Sakura-chan?” Naruto says as he crouches in front of her. 

“Ne, Naruto-kun… I don’t think we’re in our time anymore,” she wheezes from her hysterical laughter. 

“I guess we must have made an error in a stroke?” Kakashi rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. In that kind of situation, it’s really hard to blame them for imprecise calligraphy but Sakura couldn’t help but be frustrated at his words.

“ _Really?”_ Sakura motioned to the trees. “What did you do? Summoned a sage damned forest?”

“Hey Stupids,” Sai calls out. Irritated, he grabs Naruto and Sakura and points at a mountain that shouldn’t have existed. “Weren’t there faces on Hokage Mountain?”

They turn and take in the large, massive, _untouched_ mountain.

“Maa, maa…” Kakashi opens and closes his mouth a few times then sags. “Maa… I think we might have miscalculated.”

“You _think?_ ” Sakura mutters. 

“Senpai, I sense several large chakra sources to our west,” Yamato says from where he had been communing through a tree. “I’d say a large scale attack, but if the mountains are not even sculptured… I mean, obviously Konoha doesn’t exist.”

“We could have gone sideways,” Naruto adds. “Konoha might not have been founded.”

“Oh for all that’s holy.” Sakura stands and storms towards where the chakra sources are. Her seal is surprisingly not empty. If Kakashi and Naruto had really summoned a forest mountain, then they would have to stop Kaguya. It’s their responsibility for being one of the few remaining shinobis. If not, then they would get answers for which time they are in.

She dashes through, leaping across the branches easily. The ground shatters as she lands right in the middle of the battle. 

“Okay, for the love of Madara’s fucking saggy balls—” Sakura pauses and stares at the two people before her. “Oh my Hashirama’s tits—”

“...I don’t have tits,” the man that could only be Hashirama says.

“Why in sage’s name would you use my balls. My balls are not _saggy!”_ says the tall man that had long dark, spiky hair, his sharingan spinning fiercely at her. 

“Well fuck me.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
